Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic stimulation system and a device thereof, in particular to an electronic stimulation system and a device thereof for DRG (dorsal root ganglion).
Related Art
The human nerve system provides transmission paths for the commands issued from the brain. The human nerve has a threshold and the threshold is often reduced around a damaged spot of the nerve. Therefore, uncomfortable pain or ache is frequently and easily felt at this spot. After a period of time, this spot would become a source of chronic pain.
Clinically, an approach called Continuous Radiofrequency (CRF) or Radiofrequency Ablation is widely applied to ease various nerve pains. The approach inserts a pin into the proximity of related nerve tissue, applies continuous high-frequency signal to create high temperature so as to destroy the nerve tissue, thereby alleviating the nerve pain. However, due to the human body's self-repair function, the destroyed nerve tissue will try to heal itself. When this happens, newly developed tissue grows randomly on the destroyed tissue, and it is quite common that a neuroma is formed. The neuroma, once formed, often oppresses the nerve system and causes even more serious pain.